


Estamos juntos en esto

by TashaStarkRogers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Olivarry, flarrow, oliverxbarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaStarkRogers/pseuds/TashaStarkRogers
Summary: Tras la muerte de su madre Oliver pensó que nada más podría ser peor, o eso hasta que un abogado se presentó amenazandolo de echarlo de patitas a la calle con Thea incluida si no se casaba antes del plazo establecido por su padre ¿En que pensaba Robert al poner tal condición para heredar la fortuna de los Queen?





	1. Chapter 1

**I: Cuando crees que nada podría ser peor.**

 

Los días posteriores al entierro de Moira habían sido los peores, Thea se rehusaba a dirigirle la palabra, entre la muerte de su madre y la aun no procesada verdad sobre su padre, su verdadero padre, estaba azorada. Y la culpa, la maldita culpa lo carcomía, no había noche alguna en la que no recordase a Moira y sus mejores momentos, recuerdos felices que terminaban con la mujer ensangrentada y agonizante entre sus brazos.

Esa era la razon por la que había duplicado sus turnos como vigilante, observando la ciudad de sol a sol, a la espera de que el agotamiento llegase a un punto tal en que solo se desplomase sobre la cama, o piso, de su habitación y yaciese inconsciente un par de horas hasta que la ciudad lo necesitase de nuevo.

Y hoy definitivamente no era su día, al menos no uno para ser Oliver Queen. Los jodidos paparazzis no dejan de seguirlo a la espera de una declaración sobre el prospecto de Queen´s Consolidate y su estúpida tarjeta de crédito acaba de ser rechazada en la cafetería.

\- Me temo que el proveedor solicita que le confisque la tarjeta - Le explica la joven mesera y harto de la situación deja un par de billetes en el mostrador antes de coger su café, empujar a medio mundo a su paso y subir al vehículo en el que Diggle ya le espera.

\- A casa, y llama al contador - Es lo unico que sale de sus labios antes de fijar la mirada a nada en particular.

El costoso vehículo se detiene en un semáforo en rojo y la pequeña tienda de comics de la esquina le recuerda a Barry, y al hecho de que no ha habido avance alguno en su recuperación. Toma nota mental de preguntarle a Felicity por alguna novedad sobre el mocoso y se enfoca en beber su café ¿Por que le había parecido que ir a la cafetería sería buena idea en primer lugar?

Un ruido en la cocina llama su atención. Desde el otro lado de la mesa Thea le dedica una de sus usuales miradas de culpa y se retira sin dedicarle palabra alguna. Y es por eso que la cafetería había sonado tan tentadora. Coge un muffin de uno de los muebles y espera que eso le sea suficiente hasta que el pedido de comida que acaba de hacer llegue. Desde el marco de la puerta Dig le hace una señal que él entiende de inmediato. Pero al llegar a la sala de estar no es el contador, sino su abogado, quien le espera.

\- Tome asiento señor Queen - Le indica el sujeto profesionalmente y Oliver le obedece, ha tratado suficientes veces y por suficiente tiempo al hombre para saber cuando es un tema serio.

\- Supongo que sera usted quien me diga porque mi tarjeta ha sido bloqueda y confiscada - Suelta llano al punto, sin ganas ni fuerzas para aparentar cordialidad. El hombre frente a él duda unos segundos sopesando la mejor forma de dar una respuesta y a Oliver le da mala espina lo que pueda llegar a resultar de esta improvisada reunión.

\- Verá, el señor Queen, su padre, dejó una cláusula especial que limitaba su acceso al fideicomiso correspondiente, en una determinada circunstancia. - Oliver asiente - Dicha cláusula establece que ante el fallecimiento de ambos padres de los herederos, establézcase, Oliver Queen y la entonces y aun menor Thea Queen los privilegios de herencia serán congelados hasta que una de las condiciones establecidas se cumplan.-

Mierda, esto era malo, no podían perder sus ingresos, jugar al vigilante no le generaba ningun dinero,de hecho le quitaba y no en pequeñas cantidades. Por otro lado Thea tenía un estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada y más importante, no podía dejar la empresa abandonada, no ahora.

\- ¿Y las condiciones serían? - Dice con su mejor cara de poker.

\- Las condiciones se resumen a dos. Que usted contraiga matrimonio y/o que la señorita Queen cumpla los veintiún años -

Oliver quiere gritar que todo esto es una jodida broma, uno de esos programas de camaras escondidas que estuvieron tan de moda hace unos años, pero sabe que esta es una de esas estúpidas ideas que su padre pudiese haber tenido en uno de sus arranques de _“Necesitas ser más responsable Oliver”_ que solía tener de cuando en cuando y la idea no se le hace tan descabellada, no cuando recuerda a su antiguo yo y lo imbécil que era.  Con un gesto le indica que continúe.

\- El manifiesto del señor Queen establece un periodo de sesenta días hábiles una vez notificado para hacer efectiva la primera clausula, caso contrario el fideicomiso será congelado y la espera de la onomástica de la señorita Queen.  Adicionalmente el señor Queen dejo este sobre con instrucciones especificas de ser entregadas bajo estas circunstancias - Dejó el sobre en la mesita de centro - Sin más que decir me retiro. -  Finaliza dejando la estancia.

Oliver quiere golpear algo o alguien, aunque tiene que contenerse y conformarse con hacer bolita uno de los cojines que adornan los sillones. Más tranquilo decide ver el contenido del sobre.

_“ Oliver, hijo. Si has recibido esto es porque Moira y yo ya no estamos con ustedes. Y se que ha estas alturas un abogado te habrá explicado todo y habras dicho cuanta maldición conozcas en mi contra y no te culpo. Solo quiero que entiendas que todo lo que he hecho ha sido porque te amo, porque los amo, y solo quiero asegurar lo mejor para ti y Thea._

_Quiero que sepas que antes de conocer a tu madre yo era igual a ti, amaba ir de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama, pero todo cambio cuando Moira apareció, ella transformó mi mundo y quise ser un mejor hombre. Me gusta pensar, cuando los miro a ti y a Thea, que lo consegui._

_El calor de una familia Oli, el llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y tener a alguien esperando por ti es lo que te hace ser un mejor hombre, me hizo ser un un mejor hombre y espero que lo haga contigo tambien. Laurel es una buena muchacha y se que las cosas entre ustedes se están volviendo serias y no puedo darles más que mi bendición. Se que ella sera la mujer que mereces y que juntos podrán cuidar de Thea hasta que sea mayor. Los amo Oliver, nunca lo olvides._

_R.Q. “_

_“Diablos”_ Pensó oliver mientras se frotaba el rostro, la carta había sido escrita antes del Gambito, antes de Sara, antes de que todo lo suyo con Laurel se fuese a la mierda. ¿Qué diría su padre si lo viese ahora? ¿Creería que su yo actual era un buen hombre? Que dificil era pensarlo cuando el mismo no se veía como un buen hombre. La unica persona que alguna vez lo vio así ahora estaba en coma por un rayo. No que una cosa tuviese que ver con la otra. Solo pensó lo fácil que sería tratar el tema con Barry.

No le tomo mucho tiempo antes de decidir optar por una boda falsa, tenía aproximadamente tres meses para planear todo y lo más importante, encontrar una esposa. Aunque debería hacerlo todo solo, un chisme así a la prensa y las acciones de la empresa se desplomarían. A Thea no quería involucrarla, Diggle odiaba las mentiras y Felicity se ofrecería como esposa, lo que si bien era una alternativa razonable complicaría aún más su relación la chica, gracias, pero no gracias.  Una llamada lo saca de sus maquinaciones.  Y Hablando del rey de roma, el nombre de Barry brilla en la pantalla.

\- ¿Diga? - Responde a la espera que alguien que probablemente no es el castaño le responda.

\- Oliver… - Y su sola voz,junto al recuerdo de esos ojos verdes parece relajarle, el menor tiene ese extraño efecto en él - necesito verte… como Arrow - Dice y la preocupación lo embarga, no puede ser bueno, no cuando barry probablemente acaba de despertar del coma y necesita de su alter ego. Con una torpe respuesta le envia la direccion de una azotea y el hecho de que el castaño le cite en unos escasos veinte minutos lo descoloca.

En la azotea de un edificio abandonado Arrow esta francamente sorprendido de ver un manchon rojo aproximarse a él a toda velocidad, ¿Si estaba sorprendido cuando la mancha resultó ser barry? Demonios que si, aunque el mocoso no tendría porque saberlo.

Barry le cuenta de su situación, del accidente con Mardon y la pelea con Wells, Oliver le consuela, creyendo fervientemente cada palabra que sale de su boca.

\- no creo que ese rayo de luz te cayera Barry, creo que te eligió-  Le dice y los ojos contrarios brillan frente a  las palabras de aliento antes de oscurecerse nuevamente.

\- No se si pueda ser como tú Oliver, no se si puedo ser como un vigilante - expresa preocupado y Oliver tiene el deseo de acariciar su cabeza como solía hacerlo con Thea cuando algo le preocupaba.

\- Puedes ser mejor - Dice en su lugar - Porque tú puedes inspirar a las personas como yo jamás pude. Cuidar a tu ciudad como un ángel guardián. Haciendo una diferencia, salvando personas, como un flash  - Finaliza con una de esas sonrisas que han sido reservadas para poca gente a lo largo de su vida - Usa tu propio consejo y ponte una máscara - Dice finalmente mientras se coloca su propia máscara, aquella obsequiada por el forense, y disparando una flecha sale del edificio.

Si Barry le observa maravillado, es algo que el ego de Queen no necesita conocer. Y si Oliver piensa en lo asombroso que es barry cuando lo ve desaparecer en un borrón de varios colores es algo que se guardará para sí.

La siguiente vez que se topan es debido a una misión, Oliver tiene unos boomerangs que analizar y Barry debe encontrar la razón por la que todo el mundo enloquece. A regañadientes el arquero accede a colaborar con el equipo del velocista. Un entrenamiento no es algo que el menor tuviese en mente. Y las flechas enterradas en su espalda, eso era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

\- ¿Eso era completamente necesario? - Se queja Barry, con el remanente de las flechas aun picando en su espalda.

\- Si - Le regaña Oliver - Tú entras a ciegas a la escena, aun teniendo tiempo de revisarla. Tienes que tener más cuidado. - Finaliza en un tono mucho más suave del que comenzó.

\- ¿Y... qué es lo que te preocupa? - Pregunta el forense mientras le observa a los ojos, dejando el tema de su inexperiencia totalmente de lado- Digo… es obvio que hay algo que te esta molestando y yo… bueno… somos amigos ¿no? ¿Si somos amigos verdad? Lo que quiero decir es que si tú… yo…. ¿Por qué solo no me callas? - Pide al final aunque parece ser que Oliver ha captado la idea central de toda su verborrea.

\- Si somos amigos Barry - Aclara el arquero y el menor sonríe como si el otro acabase de declararse - Es solo que… - Y le cuenta de su actual dilema mientras Barry escucha en silencio. Acepta el abrazo que el menor le da en consuelo por la pérdida de su madre y las sinceras disculpas que este le ofrece al no saber como ayudarle. Y aunque no hubiesen dado con una solución Oliver se siente mejor solo con el simple hecho de hablarlo.

_“Vi como te enojaste cuando hice que todos se atacaran en el banco. Ahora enojate de verdad “_

Esas palabras no dejan de repetirse en la mente del velocista, como un eco malsano de alguna película de bajo presupuesto. Y si a eso le sumaba el color rojo y la ira es porque definitivamente su vida se ha convertido en una. O eso es de lo que quiere convencerse, estando ahí entre los brazos de Oliver con la cabeza martillandole y el recuerdo de herir a quienes ama latente en su mente. El código de luz implementado para neutralizar el efecto de  Bivolo aun titilando.  Una avergonzada disculpa después ambos héroes han conseguido por fin atrapar al villano.  

Con todo solucionado el team Arrow parece no tener motivos para permanecer en central city. Pero antes de retirarse el forense cita a Oliver a su casa pidiendo charlar.

\- Quería agradecerte… ya sabes… Por ayudarme, se que fui un idiota contigo - Se disculpa Barry.

\- No hay porque disculparse, estabas bajo los efectos de Bivolo y no se lo digas a Felicity, pero puede que tu enojo no haya estado del todo mal dirigido, hay formas y formas de hacer las cosas y la mia pudo no ser la indicada - Acepta Oliver.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay más de una forma para atravesar flechas en la espalda de tu amigo? - Bromea Barry sacando una sonrisa del arquero - Lo que quiero decir - Continua el menor - Es que tenias razon, me falta disciplina, no me tomaba esto con suficiente seriedad y herí a mis amigos, no importa si ellos no lo ven así, sé que lo hice. Pero eso no es el porque te pedi hablar en privado -

\- ¿Y la razón sería? - Pregunta Oliver intrigado con lo que el forense pueda decirle.

\- Estuve buscando una solución a tu problema… Ya sabes a lo del matrimonio - Oliver alza una ceja aunque no le interrumpe - Y bueno si buscas a alguien que no se interese por tu dinero, que tenga presente que es solo un arreglo temporal, no mezcle sentimientos y sobre todo que no vaya a salir lastimado a causa de tu estilo de vida pues… He… Yo… Como… Como decirlo… Yo… -

\- ¡Barry! - Le reclama para que termine la frase de una vez.

\- Yoestoydisponible - Le suelta atropelladamente aunque por la cara de Oliver, de sorpresa más que nada, es obvio que entendio. - Digo… solo piensalo, yo puedo defenderme solo, incluso puedo apoyarte, trabajar juntos, como lo hicimos en esta misión y… No tiene que ser algo de todos los días solo cuando sea necesario, pero como dije solo piensalo esto no tiene porque cambiar las cosas entre nosotros -

\- ¿Te han dicho lo mucho y lo rápido que hablas cuando estas nervioso? - Barry asiente con su rostro completamente sonrojado - ¿Y te das cuenta que el matrimonio si cambiaría las cosas entre nosotros no es asi? -

\- ¡Oh por dios quieres tener sexo conmigo! - Grita escandalizado mientras se cubre parte del torso con los brazos, retrocede unos pasos y el sonrojo de su rostro sube hasta sus orejas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Lo que… Lo que quiero decir... - Intenta explicar un muy sorprendido Oliver. Ok quizás sus palabras no fueron las más acertadas aunque no esperaba que el menor las tomara de esa forma - Es… Es que ya sabes… Tendríamos que compartir habitación, salir juntos y dejarnos ver en lugares públicos y no se, sería todo mucho más íntimo, llegariamos a conocer mucho del otro. -

\- Cuando lo dices asi no suena tan diferente de tener un compañero de cuarto, sabes, fui a la universidad. Compartir cuarto no es realmente algo nuevo para mi -

\- ¿Te das cuenta que compartiríamos cama ? -

\- Supongo que podría acostumbrarme mientras no ronques y te quedes en tu lado de la cama - Comenta el forense.

\- Yo no ronco - Se defiende el rubio. - Además de vez en cuando tendríamos que besarnos en público para mantener la fachada - Agrega con la esperanza de desalentar al forense y ante el pánico en el rostro contrario cree haberlo logrado.

\- Bu… Bueno… su… Supongo que podríamos trabajar en eso… digo un beso es solo un contacto entre dos partes del cuerpo. No tiene porque haber intercambio de fluidos e incluso si lo hubiese la saliva ajena solo prevalece dos semanas en la boca y es una forma fácil de obtener una liberación de dopamina, oxitocina y serotonina lo que … -

\- Barry, estas divagando - Vuelve a interrumpirle el arquero.

\- Lo que mantiene a las personas felices y relajadas - concluye el forense -  como sea ¿Por qué buscas excusas para no casarnos? - Afronta.

\- ¡Porque no quiero casarme! - Responde exasperado - No puedo hacerlo Barry, no estoy listo -  admite - Pero el maldito plazo se acerca y cada día que pasa es un día más ausente de la empresa y ya va un mes desde que no he tomado ninguna de las decisiones y es ese estupido comité conformado por los accionistas quien lo hace y las cosas con Thea por fin parecen estar mejorando, no quiero que eso cambie, pero el plazo se acerca y yo ya no se que hacer Barry - Era oficial, había entrado en panico.

\- Sh… Todo estara bien Oli, ya veras como todo se arreglara - Reconforta Barry mientras le da ligeras caricias en la espalda -Perdon, no quise presionarte. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte -  Dice y ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que Oliver se siente capaz de retomar el control de sus emociones y de su vida.

\- Supongo que no encontrare una mejor alternativa - Dice el rubio después de un rato - Bartholomew Allen - Llama mientras se arrodilla - ¿Te casarías conmigo? -


	2. II: Las parejas y los sofás.

II: Las parejas y los sofás.

\- Supongo que no encontraré una mejor alternativa - Dice el rubio después de un rato - Bartholomew Henry Allen - Llama mientras se arrodilla - ¿Te casarías conmigo? - 

Barry toma una respiración profunda mientras mira a Oliver arrodillado junto a él, sosteniendo su mano y mirándole directo a los ojos. 

\- Sabes… - Dice Oliver después de lo que parece más o menos un minuto - Esto se vuelve un poco incómodo cuando no contestas - Y es ahí cuando Barry parece reaccionar.

\- Lo… Lo siento - Oliver le mira sorprendido - ¡No! Lo que quiero decir ,es que lo siento por no contestar, no un lo siento de no quiero casarme contigo, digo, ya dije que lo haría, es solo que… Que… Tú… Eh… Eres Oliver Queen y estás ahí arrodillado junto a mi pidiéndome matrimonio y es como estar viviendo el sueño de muchas chicas y me sorprendí y… Definitivamente tienes que encontrar un modo de callarme cuando comienzo a divagar - Pide finalmente sacandole una pequeña sonrisa a Oliver. 

\- Podría besarte - Sugiere en broma y el rostro de pánico del menor le arranca una carcajada - Aun no me respondes Barry - Recuerda cuando deja de reír.

\- Sí quiero - Responde apretando el agarre que Oliver mantiene con sus manos. Oliver se acerca, con cuidado deposita un beso en su mejilla.

\- Tengo que irme ahora, ya sabes, tengo un tren que alcanzar - Se despide dejando al velocista inmóvil en el sofa. 

A la mañana siguiente el celular de Barry resuena con un mensaje.

<< necesitamos hablar, ven a verme cuando puedas >>

Y el pitido es suficiente para sacar al castaño de entre las sábanas y hacer que por una vez, en lo que se podría considerar un largo tiempo, llegue a tiempo al trabajo. 

\- ¿Algo interesante que contar? - Le interroga Joe, Barry solo puede mirarle sorprendido, no hay manera de que se haya enterado de su arreglo con Oliver, se recuerda - Es extraño verte puntual - Explica y el menor siente el alma regresar al cuerpo. 

\- Me despertó el teléfono - Admite con una sonrisa avergonzada - Muy bien - Dice despidiéndose con un gesto - Si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente - 

Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Wells, la hermana de Oliver, el equipo de Oliver… ¡Dios! es demasiada gente involucrada, no hay manera de que puedan realizar una boda secreta. Es lo que piensa Barry mientras trata inútilmente de rellenar el montón de fichas pendientes que se apilan en su escritorio. 

Joe seguramente lo matara, eso si es que Iris no le gana al enterarse que se casara con el número uno de su lista de tres. Y ni siquiera quiere tocar todo lo referente a Felicity, la culpa y el remordimiento son algo con lo que no se siente cómodo lidiando. 

\- No le pago horas extras Allen, hora de almorzar - La voz del capitán Singh lo saca de sus complicadas cavilaciones, un vistazo rápido al celular le muestra las dos de la tarde ¿A donde se fue su mañana? 

Con un par de disculpas, las cuales no está muy seguro porque da, se retira, un mensaje a Oliver, veinte minutos y una parada en el big belly burguer despues, arquero y velocista comparten un amigable almuerzo en la habitación del primero, una película de las de misión imposible, Barry no está muy seguro cual, se muestra en la pantalla frente a ellos. 

\- Se que dijiste que querías mantener a todo el mundo fuera de esto - Comienza Barry, tomando las riendas del asunto. - Pero no creo que sea posible - Oliver le observa con su cara de lo haremos a mi manera , Barry se apresura a agregar - necesitamos cuatro testigos y no creo que dejar a tu única hermana fuera de tu boda sea una buena forma de arreglar las cosas - Explica, Oliver se toma un tiempo para pensarlo.

\- ¿Testigos?- Pregunta finalmente. Barry le mira sin poder creerle - Nunca he ido a una boda - Se explica, el castaño alza una ceja - Sabes que antes de la isla era muy diferente de lo que soy ahora ¿Tienes idea del problema en el que me hubiese visto si mi acompañante atrapase el ramo? - Dice medio en broma medio verdad. Barry ríe sonoramente. 

\- Necesitamos dos testigos cada uno - Comienza a explicar - También un par de anillos, y hacer una solicitud en el registro civil, entre otras cosas - 

\- ¿Interesado en casarte Allen? - Se burla el mayor. 

\- Ja ja - replica Barry - Crecí con una hermana que ha planeado su boda como desde los doce - Le cuenta - Hermana que por cierto me matara cuando se entere que me caso con Oliver Queen - Agrega y Oliver sonríe con fanfarronería recordando la admiración que la mujer le profesaba en la cafetería. - En fin, le pediré a Caitlin y Cisco que sean mis testigos - Oliver frunce el ceño.

\- Le pediría a Dig, pero ya sabes, odia las mentiras y respecto a Thea, no quiero que se sienta culpable o algo por el estilo conmigo tomando esta decisión- Explica. Ahora es el turno de Barry para fruncir el ceño. 

Un silencio incomodo invade la estancia, Oliver decide mirar la pantalla sin real interés y Barry se centra en sus pensamientos, agitando distraídamente una servilleta con una de sus manos. Un par de segundos después, la llama de la servilleta ha alcanzado la bolsa de papel armando un pequeño incendio, Barry le da un par de manotazos, Oliver vacía su soda apagando lo que queda. 

\- Lo siento, a veces pasa - Se disculpa el menor. Oliver le obsequia una pequeña sonrisa. 

\- No importa. Siento haberte salpicado con soda - Habla mientras se pone de pie rumbo a la cómoda - Ponte esto - Le ofrece un suéter azul marino a cambio del que él empapo. 

Barry se cambia sin rechistar. 

\- Estuve pensando… - Comienza el menor aunque Oliver le interrumpe.

\- La última vez que me dijiste eso terminó con ambos comprometidos - Suelta sin poder evitarlo.

\- He… Si - Barry prefiere ignorar ambos, tanto el comentario como el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro - Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre besarnos en público - Oliver asiente sin saber muy bien a donde va la idea del contrario - Eso… Eso quiere decir que en algún momento nuestro matrimonio será público y ya sabes, habrá muchas preguntas, gente queriendo saber cuándo y cómo comenzó todo entre otros detalles, por lo que estaba pensando, además de que de esta manera puede que tenga un menor impacto a tu imagen, que tal vez deberíamos hacer esto público ahora - Finaliza. 

\- Quieres decir ¿Mostrarles a todos que estamos en una relación y casarnos luego? - Pregunta tratando de resumir y dar forma a la idea del menor. Barry asiente.

\- Sería más fácil de esa forma, si damos la idea de ya estar saliendo no tendrías problemas con Dig o Thea, y el impacto de un matrimonio sería más bajo si las personas ya se lo esperan. - 

\- La historia oficial sería que comenzamos algo cuando viniste a investigar aquel caso hace ya varios meses - Aporta Oliver comenzando a desarrollar la idea. 

\- He... Si - Dice un tanto incomodo - Un pequeño problema con esa historia, puede que tal vez haya besado a Felicity cuando ella fue a visitarme luego del coma - Suelta rápidamente. Oliver le mira interrogante. - Fue solo para probar - Se apresura a explicar.

\- ¿Probar qué?- 

\- Nada que ahora importe - 

\- Supongo que podemos decir que lo nuestro era algo ambiguo e indefinido, pero que lo que sea que había entre nosotros, terminamos de descifrarlo ayer en tu casa - 

\- Tienes idea de lo mal que suena eso, todo el mundo pensará que nos acostamos - Reclama Barry avergonzado.

\- No es esa la idea - Réplica Oliver descarado, el menor voltea el rostro en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo. 

\- Muy bien, entonces esa es la historia, tú y yo tuvimos algo en mi estadía pasada aquí en Star, ahora hemos decidido retomarlo, y en poco menos de dos meses nos casaremos - Oliver asiente conforme- Tendremos que hacer un gran esfuerzo, tú y yo somos pésimos mentirosos - Oliver no puede más que estar de acuerdo con él. 

Un par de segundos después y nuevamente se ven envueltos en un silencio incómodo.

\- Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión - Suelta Oliver sin querer aquella frase de la película de los simpsons que viese días atrás con Thea. Barry sonríe.

\- Me reiría, pero en mi libro de vida friki, un hombre que cite a los Simpson definitivamente gana puntos - Ambos ríen hasta que sin saber cuando han terminado viéndose a los ojos. 

\- Tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento - Afirma Oliver. 

\- Supongo que sería buena idea practicar primero - Sugiere Barry y Oliver asiente. Ambos hombres tragan en un intento de pasar el nerviosismo. Es Oliver quien realiza el primer movimiento, colocando suavemente su palma en la mejilla contraria, dando una sutil caricia con el pulgar. Barry cierra sus ojos, ladea un poco el rostro y el arquero acaba con la distancia. Junta sus labios en un beso casto, un simple contacto que dura un pequeño instante hasta que el menor separa un poco sus labios. Es entonces cuando ambos comienzan a moverse, dando ligeras caricias a los labios contrarios, la mano libre de Oliver viaja hasta la cintura ajena, las de Barry se depositan en el musculoso pecho y aunque el beso sube un poco de nivel sigue siendo en esencia puro, sin lenguas o contacto indebido. 

\- Ollie… - Thea está parada en la puerta estática. Ambos hombres se han separado de golpe, pero es obvio que les ha visto. 

\- Thea - Se apresura a decir Oliver - 

\- ¡No! - Grita la menor - Simplemente no Ollie, en qué jodida mier… - 

\- ¡Thea! - Le interrumpe el mayor aunque ella le ignora.

\- ¡No puedes! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando para creer que la pedofilia era una buena opción? - 

\- ¡Hey! - Llama Barry enfadado atrayendo la atención de ambos hermanos - En primer lugar, y con excepción de Hawai, el delito es estupro. Y segundo, soy perfectamente legal - Thea le mira incrédula. - ¡Tengo veinticinco! - Se defiende.

\- ¡¿Tú qué?! - Preguntan ambos y Thea mira al rubio acusatoriamente.

\- Sabía que era mayor de edad, no su edad exacta - La menor de los Queen suelta un suspiro. Oliver procede a explicarle - Recuerdas que hace algunos meses hubo un robo en la empresa - Ella asiente - Barry fue el CSI enviado de Central para ayudar - Cuenta.

\- ¿Y qué, comenzaste a acostarte con él como forma de agradecimiento? - Ataca. 

\- ¡No pongas en duda mis sentimientos por Barry! - Reclama alzando la voz, sorprendiendo tanto a Thea como a Barry - Lo siento, no debí gritarte. Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que amo a este hombre y haré todo lo posible porque ambos se lleven bien - Barry se ha sonrojado hasta las orejas, sabe que es mentira, aunque ha sonado tan bien que no puede evitar dejarse llevar. Thea les mira sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Y no pensaste que podrías habérmelo dicho en algún momento? - Pregunta dolida. 

\- Es complicado - Excusa Oliver - Todo esto es relativamente nuevo - Thea sigue mirándole fijo.

\- Lo que comenzamos hace ya casi un año - Comienza Barry obteniendo la atención de la chica - Se vio interrumpido por un largo tiempo. Verás, en el accidente de Central fui golpeado por un rayo y estuve en coma durante nueve meses - El rostro de Thea parece suavizarse ante la nueva información - En aquel entonces no teníamos algo sólido y aunque nos tomó un poco de tiempo, definitivamente estamos mejor cuando estamos juntos - Dice mientras entrelaza los dedos de su mano izquierda con la derecha de Oliver. 

\- Papá solía decir que mamá lo hacía un mejor hombre - Agrega Oliver - Y estando junto a Barry, me siento un mejor hombre - Thea siente sus ojos arder, quiere llorar, pero las mujeres Queen están hechas de acero y en su lugar decide que golpear el pecho de su hermano es una mejor opción. Oliver aguanta ahí, estoico, hasta que Thea parece calmarse y puede por fin abrazarle y consolarle. 

\- Definitivamente seré tu madrina de bodas - Dice con un tono de broma que es ahogado levemente en el pecho del mayor. El largo silencio que le sigue a sus palabras hace calzar las piezas en el cerebro de Thea - ¡Oh por dios! - Grita separándose de golpe de Oliver para tomar las manos del velocista y revisarlas a detalle - No hay anillo - susurra confundida aunque lo suficientemente alto para que ambos hombres le escuchen. 

\- Acaba de pedirmelo - Comenta Barry aun con sus manos entre las de Thea- Ademas somos hombres, no creo que un anillo de compromiso sea realmente necesario - 

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Responde la menor enérgicamente. Oliver se pregunta qué tienen las mujeres con las bodas - No puedo creer que le hayas pedido matrimonio sin un anillo - Reclama viendo directamente hacia Oliver - Debiste rechazarlo solo por eso - Le dice confidente a Barry aunque Oliver escucha de todos modos. 

\- Si te hace feliz le comprare uno - Comenta mientras retira las manos de Thea de las de Barry y rodea la cintura de este con una mano. 

-¡Oh no! - Reclama Barry - No seré el único con anillo, si yo llevo uno tú también - Exige.

\- ¡Hecho! - Cierra el trato Thea sin importarle la opinión de Oliver al respecto - Tendrás que comprarle un buen anillo - Ordena a Oliver - Sus manos son más suaves que las mías - Comenta levemente ofendida mientras examina sus palmas. 

\- ¡Maldición! - Reclama Barry al ver el mensaje de Joe en su teléfono, una hora de retraso, para variar. - Tengo que irme, mi jefe me despedirá si tardo un minuto más - Explica. 

\- Yo te llevo - Dice Oliver, Thea hace un puchero - Seguiremos con esto luego - Agrega para contentarla. 

Ambos hombres suben a la motocicleta del mayor. Oliver conduce al máximo permitido mientras Barry se aferra a su cintura divertido con el paseo, siempre ha amado las motocicletas, pero con un padre como Joe, rara vez ha podido montar una, mucho menos conducirla. 

\- Tienes que enseñarme a conducir una - Habla alzando un poco la voz.

\- Creo que puedes ir más rápido por tu cuenta - 

\- A veces no está mal disfrutar del trayecto - Responde Barry apoyando su mejilla en la espalda contraría para admirar la vista a su alrededor. 

\- Cualquiera pensaría que me estas seduciendo Allen - Comenta. Sus palabras afectando inmediatamente al menor quien sonrojado se separa de manera brusca haciendo tambalear la motocicleta. Oliver retoma el control un par de segundos después, segundos en los que Barry se ha aferrado a él como boa constrictora - Me estas dejando sin aire - Dice con un poco de dificultad, Barry afloja su agarre, Oliver estaciona cerca de la carretera. 

\- Lo siento - Se disculpa el menor, el otro le resta importancia. - Supongo que salió mejor de lo esperado - Agrega. 

\- Dilo por ti - Responde Oliver - No tienes idea de la charla que me espera al llegar a casa, no existe poder en este mundo capaz de hacer a Thea dejar el tema - Barry sonríe. 

\- Buena suerte con ello - Desea antes de besarle la mejilla y huir cual cobarde a toda velocidad, demasiadas cosas han pasado ya como para seguir haciéndole frente al mayor sin sentir que moriría de vergüenza. 

Oliver siente un pequeño calor surcar su rostro en el momento que los labios del velocista se posan en su mejilla. Se encuentra levemente avergonzado aunque no lo suficiente para colorear sus mejillas. Silenciosamente promote cobrarle esa a Barry, después de todo ha descubierto el enorme placer y diversión que le brindan el avergonzar al menor. 

Al llegar a casa Thea le espera sentada en el sofa. 

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras gay? - Comienza a interrogar apenas el mayor toma asiento a su lado. 

\- No soy gay - Responde de inmediato, quizás demasiado rápido - Solo me gusta Barry - Aclara. Thea le mira fijo, pidiendo con la mirada que le cuente la historia de su vida junto al menor, historia que por suerte ensayaron momentos atrás, aunque no lo suficiente.

\- Mira - Comienza a improvisar, mezclando verdad con mentiras- No puedo creer que usare esta frase, pero así es - Dice más para sí mismo que para Thea - Lo mio con Barry fue algo así como amor a primera vista. Barry me encanto desde el primer momento en que lo vi, no se como, pero su look de nerd, su increíble y acertada capacidad deductiva, su charla científica que muchas veces me hace dudar que hablemos el mismo idioma, su sonrisa que te hace pensar que todo estará mejor, la increíble y bondadosa persona que es, todo en él hace que no pueda quitarle la mirada de encima - 

\- Por lo que vi en la habitación la mirada no es lo único - Suelta Thea con gesto burlón, el arquero prefiere ignorarla. 

\- Es verdad que en un principio tuvimos nuestros problemas, Barry me confundía de tal manera que solo supe responder con hostilidad hacia él , pero él es la clase de persona que siempre ve lo mejor en los demás, Barry ve algo en mi, no tengo idea qué, que le permitió ver al verdadero yo, ignorar mi comportamiento y permanecer a mi lado, él me enamoró sin siquiera proponérselo, con sus cándidas sonrisas y su charla sosa que no siempre entiendo.

El tiempo que estuvo lejos de mi, esos malditos nueve meses en los que parecía no mejorar, solo sirvió para hacerme ver la falta que me hacía, para notar que no importa lo que hiciese él permanecía en mi mente. Y entonces despertó, me costó un mes reunir el valor necesario para visitarlo. Nos tomó sólo un día, y unos cuantos gritos, decidir que queríamos compartir el resto de nuestras vidas - Thea le mira con ojos vidriosos.

\- Suenas jodidamente enamorado Ollie - Dice y las mejillas del arquero se colorean, sus palabras han dado el efecto esperado aunque no por eso todo el asunto es menos vergonzoso. - Solo espero que no te lastime - Agrega, convirtiendo este en uno de esos raros momentos de confidencialidad entre hermanos.

\- Barry no me lastimaría - Defiende creyendo fervientemente en sus palabras - Ni siquiera es capaz de matar una mosca, literalmente lo he visto darle agua azucarada a las abejas para que sigan su vuelo- Comenta- Ellas polinizan las flores Ollie - Imita la voz del castaño mientras hace una mueca arrancando una risa de Thea. 

\- Eso ganas por dormir con un nerd - Dice ella - Y hablando de dormir… Quién de ustedes… - 

\- ¡No hablare de mi vida sexual contigo! - Exclama el mayor. 

\- Definitivamente vas arriba, eso es seguro - Sigue ella, intentando obtener información. 

\- Thea - Oliver intenta acabar la conversación. 

\- Vamos por qué no - Pide ella - Si quieres puedo comenzar yo, mi primera vez fue … - 

\- ¡No necesito saberlo! - Interrumpe a toda prisa - ¡Anillos! - Exclama luego con la esperanza de cambiar de tema - Por que no me ayudas a escoger un par - Pide y para su suerte funciona. Thea saca su móvil y en tan solo un momento ya están viendo imagen tras imagen de anillos para hombres.

Todo el mundo en la jefatura parece mirarle raro, lo cual es extraño considerando que ya están acostumbrados a que siempre vaya tarde. El capitán Singh no parece ser la excepción, mirándole fijo un par de segundos antes de soltar su usual regaño “ Agradece que eres el mejor en lo que haces Allen…” y todo el monólogo que le sigue. 

De alguna manera, Barry no sabe muy bien como, el trabajo en su laboratorio parece haberse duplicado en el tiempo en que almorzaba y ahora no importa cuantos papeles mueva o cuantas muestras analice su escritorio sigue siendo un desastre, una pila de papeles le saca una cabeza de alto y bloquea la vista de la puerta impidiendo ver a quienes entran hasta que la voz de Eddie lo obliga a despegar la cabeza de los papeles.

\- Sabes, estuve así de cerca de comprar uno igual - Dice haciendo un gesto con una de sus manos - Hasta que vi la etiqueta de precio - Admite con voz dolida. A Barry le toma solo una fracción de segundo el procesar las palabras de Eddie y relacionarlas con el suéter que había olvidado portaba. 

\- Ha… Lo… Que…. ¡Es de un amigo! - Exclama, Iris le da una de esas miradas que parecen activar la verborrea en Barry obligándolo a soltar detalles innecesarios. - Derrame soda en el almuerzo, mi amigo me presto su suéter - 

\- Aja.... - Comienza Iris - Tú “amigo” se quitó su super costoso suéter sin importar el mal dia que hace para que tú no pasarás frío… Sí… Definitivamente eso es lo que un “amigo” hace - 

\- Estábamos en su casa Iris, solo tomo uno del armario - Explica Barry.

\- Y tú amigo es quien te entretuvo por todo este tiempo - Reclama Joe - Llegaste casi dos horas tarde del almuerzo - 

\- Lo sé, lo siento mucho Joe, teníamos un par de cosas que resolver y perdí la noción del tiempo, te prometo que no volve…. - El timbre del teléfono le interrumpe - Barry Allen - Contesta al numero desconocido - ¡Thea! - Exclama sorprendido - ¿Crees poder esperarme ahí? Voy de inmediato… Muy bien, te llamo en cuanto llegue - Dice colgando el teléfono - Lo siento, un imprevisto, tengo que irme, definitivamente terminaremos esta conversación en otro momento - Le dice a Joe a modo de disculpa mientras coge su bolso y corre fuera del precinto, una suerte que su turno ya hubiese terminado.

\- Oliver - Saluda cuando por fin ha logrado subir a un taxi - ¿Puedes explicarme por qué Thea acaba de llamar desde el aeropuerto de central ? - 

\- ¿Qué ella qué? Lo siento Barry, cuando me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta no pensé que sería a 600 millas de aquí - Se disculpa.

\- No importa, alguna idea de qué es lo que quiere - 

\- No realmente, aunque honestamente aun tengo la cabeza llena de anillos, ¿Sabías que hay tallas para anillos? Y también había algo sobre corte y transparencia pero para ese momento ya había desconectado así que no se muy bien si seguiamos hablando de anillos - 

\- Suenas agotado - Dice Barry con una pequeña sonrisa - No te preocupes, enfrento villanos casi a diario, creo poder con tu hermana - 

\- Si… Aférrate a ese pensamiento - Barry ríe suavemente, ambos se despiden con un buenas noches. 

Thea está sentada en el starbucks del aeropuerto, café en una mano y telefono en la otra, desde lejos Barry puede oírla discutir con alguien. 

\- Puedes creer que el estúpido de la tienda no pueda diferenciar el verde menta del turquesa y el aguamarina - La mano alzada de Barry desciende lentamente ante la falta de saludo.

\- Como si fuera tan difícil - Le da la razón aunque realmente no entiende de qué habla, verde es verde, bueno excepto el verde de las barras energéticas de Caitlin ese definitivamente era verde vómito y aunque las barras no sabían como tal definitivamente eran de un sabor que prefería olvidar. - ¿Y qué te trae por central ? - 

\- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente - Explica - No creíste que te dejaría ir así como así verdad - Agrega encaminandose a la salida. Barry hace una mueca ligeramente preocupado, combates el crimen casi a diario, se recuerda.

\- No puedo creer que no tengas alcohol - Dice Thea mientras examina su despensa, Barry se felicita mentalmente por haberse tomado un par de segundos en la mañana para ordenar. 

\- Puedo ordenar pizzas y una soda - Sugiere. 

\- Mejor del Big belly burguer - 

\- Uh… - Dice con una mueca - Lo siento, estan sin reparto por este momento - Explica.

\- Si el big belly burguer no viene a nosotros… - Comenta mientras se pone su chaqueta, Barry la imita, un par de minutos después ambos están sentados en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar.

\- ¿Y que querías saber? - Comienza Barry.

\- Ollie no me comento mucho, bueno me dio la idea general pero quiero detalles - Aclara Thea apuntándole con una papa con ketchup en un extremo. 

\- Conocí a Oliver en Queen consolidate hace ya varios meses - Comienza Barry.

\- Si, si… Eso ya lo dijeron - Le interrumpe. - Quiero detalles - Vuelve a aclarar. 

\- Bueno Oliver estaba ahí, ya sabes, luciendo tan perfecto como siempre y yo estaba como bueno… ¿Dudando de mi sexualidad? - Thea se atraganta con la soda, da un par de golpes en su pecho antes de conseguir respirar otra vez y soltar una risotada que atrae la atención de los pocos clientes que tiene el local a esas horas en un lunes por la noche. Le hace un gesto con las manos para que continúe. 

\- Mi estancia allí fue un poco complicada, teníamos esta especie de triángulo entre Oliver, Felicity y yo - Thea le miró atenta - Felicity no sabe nada, ni de lo que pasó o pasará, por favor no digas nada - Pide Barry. 

\- ¿Cuando piensan decirle, antes del sí acepto? - 

\- Claro que no, solo que no tengo, tenemos, muy claro cómo abordar el tema. - Thea asintió.

\- Sabes, siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre cómo funcionan las parejas homosexuales ¿tienen roles definidos? ¿Intercambian? ¿Es muy diferente que con una chica? ¿Lo has hecho con una chica? - El sonrojo de Barry iba en aumento a cada pregunta. 

\- He…. Bueno, la verdad esto también es nuevo para mi. Es la primera vez que me gusta un hombre, Y tenía que ser Oliver Queen - Dice mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo - Digo… Has visto a tu hermano, realmente parece hecho a mano... - 

\- ¡Iugh… ! - Interrumpe Thea - Ok, tal vez no tantos detalles - Ríe.

\- Volviendo al punto. Supongo que nos tomara un poco de tiempo determinar la dinámica de nuestra relación, y si, si he estado con chicas y respecto a la diferencia, anatómicamente hablando… - Un par de minutos después Thea suelta un bostezo. 

\- Vaya, no pensé que alguien pudiese hacer del sexo algo aburrido, pero helo aquí… ¿ Que hace mi hermano cuando sueltas toda esa basura científica? -

\- ¿Mirarme embobado? Aunque no tengo muy claro si es porque le gusta mirarme o solo por que no me entiende - Dice divertido. 

\- Probablemente un poco de ambas, puede que un poco más de la segunda - Le sigue Thea y ambos ríen. - A lo que me refería era a cómo logra callarte, sin ofender - 

\- No hay problema, Pero Oliver me besa asi que supongo que tendrás que encontrar otra forma - Admite ligeramente avergonzado. Thea le dedica una mirada picara.

Siguieron charlando hasta que la mañana se les hizo presente. 

\- Enserio, ¿a donde va toda esa comida? - 

\- Tengo un buen metabolismo - 

\- Si yo también, aunque estoy segura que si comiera como tú luciría como un manatí - 

\- Qué puedo decir, soy afortunado. ¡Oh por dios, esa es la hora! - Exclamó mirando el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 am - 

\- Uh…. Lo siento, te entretuve hasta tarde - Se disculpa Thea, Barry niega restándole importancia - Muy bien, entonces quedamos de acuerdo en el modelo del anillo, necesito que me envies tu talla apenas la averigues y los mandare a hacer, será mi regalo de bodas - 

\- Muchas gracias Thea, no solo por los anillos, sino por entendernos - 

\- Ollie ha hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en su vida antes, estoy casi segura que tú eres lo primero cuerdo que hace en mucho tiempo, así que Barry... - Dice tomando su mano - Por favor cuida a mi hermano - Barry traga, Thea estaba siendo honesta con él y le hacía sentir fatal el mentirle. 

\- Siempre - Responde en una muda promesa, al menos en ello no mentía, él siempre cuidaría de Oliver. 

Aunque se le complica un poco, se las arregla para ducharse y vestirse a una velocidad normal, y aunque tal vez lo resienta luego prefiere saltarse el desayuno, ya ha comido suficiente ha palabras de Thea. Ambos salen rumbo al aeropuerto, puede ser más costoso, pero definitivamente vale la pena si con ello llega a la otra ciudad en el tercio del tiempo que le toma al tren. Se despiden con un abrazo y un nos vemos luego.

\- Todo un récord - Bromea Joe al verlo llegar a tiempo por segunda vez consecutiva - A ti definitivamente te pasa algo… ¿Que no es ese el mismo suéter de ayer? - “¡Demonios!” piensa Barry, olvido devolverle el suéter a Thea, pero es tan suave y calentito que no pudo evitar volver a usarlo.

\- Estoy seguro que Ollie sobrevivirá un par de días sin su suéter - 

\- ¿Quien es Ollie? - Pregunta Iris y Barry entra en pánico, un par de segundos después puede jurar que le construirá un altar a Caitlin cuando su nombre aparece en la pantalla y dando una mala excusa respaldada por Joe desaparece rumbo a los laboratorios. 

Al llegar rapidamente se cambia, dejando su ropa, especialmente el suéter ajeno, cuidadosamente doblada en una silla. Cisco explica la situación y él desaparece en un flash para controlar el incendio de la séptima avenida. 

Al volver Caitlin acaricia el suéter con mucho cuidado. 

\- Sabías que está hecho de algodón egipcio - Comenta Snow sin dejar de acariciarlo. - Es el mejor algodon del mundo - Continua y Barry le quita cuidadosamente el suéter para poder terminar de cambiarse, no es que haga un frío insoportable, pero no por eso andará por ahí en polera. 

\- Lo sé ahora - Comenta. - Escucha Caitlin… Puedo hablar contigo un momento… En privado - Ambos caminan hasta llegar a una pequeña sala aparte. 

\- ¿Y qué necesitas? - 

\- ¿Sabes cómo tomar la talla de anillo? - Caitlin frunce el ceño - Voy a casarme - Suelta Barry y Snow da un grito que el velocista puede apostar se escuchó por todo el córtex.

\- ¡¿Como, cuando, con quien?! - Comienza a interrogar entusiasmada. Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decir algo más Cisco llega alarmado por el grito de Caitlin. 

\- ¡No en mi guardia! - Grita apuntando con un sarten. 

\- No pasa nada - Le corta Caitlin.

\- Puedes bajar el sartén - Ríe Barry - ¿Por cierto de donde lo has sacado? - 

\- Iba ha hacer unos huevos - Responde Cisco - 

\- ¿Tenemos cocina? - Pregunta Barry 

\- Tercer piso - Responde Cisco - Y has gritado por qué… - Pregunta Mirando a Caitlin.

\- ¡Barry va a casarse! - Grita la chica y Cisco deja caer el sartén.

\- !¿Qué, cómo, cuando, donde, con quien?¡ - 

\- Podríamos continuar esta charla en la cocina, estoy muriendo de hambre - Pide barry.  
\- Por supuesto hermano, no hay nada mejor que el especial de huevos rancheros de Cisco para el desayuno - Presume el latino y los tres salen camino rumbo a la cocina.

\- Se que probablemente no se lo esperaban, pero con quien me caso es Oliver - Caitlin ha abierto los ojos de manera exagerada, Cisco ha apretado el huevo en su mano hasta romperlo.

\- ¿Oliver? - Cuestiona Caitlin

\- Oliver Queen - Corrobora y Cisco Pega un grito increíblemente más alto y agudo que el de Snow.

\- ¡Olivarry! ¡Flarrow! ¡ Soy el dios de los nombres perras! - Grita emocionado, Caitlin trata de hacerlo callar y Barry está demasiado avergonzado como para divertirse con la situación. 

Cuando por fin logran calmar a Cisco, Barry les relata una mezcla de lo que le dijo a Thea combinado con lo que la castaña le confiase fueron palabras de Oliver. 

\- Vaya tú y Oliver… Es un poco inesperado - Comenta Snow mientras mide el diámetro del anular izquierdo del velocista - Aunque definitivamente aclara alguna cosas - Barry muere por saber cuales son esas cosas, pero prefiere no preguntar, no puede arriesgar a delatar su arreglo con el arquero. - Sí, definitivamente un 8 - 

\- Gracias, Cait - Dice mientras le mensajea a Thea sobre su talla. Segundos después, Thea le está llamando. 

\- Sabes - Comienza de inmediato - El sujeto de la joyería dice que podemos escoger el color de la piedra que irá en el anillo por lo que… Qué color les pongo, Ollie no contesta el telefono asi que tendras que escoger por los dos - 

\- Rojo para Oliver, verde para mi - Responde de inmediato - El rojo es mi color favorito y el verde es el de Ollie así que… - Explica y Thea suelta un aw… burlón antes de despedirse. 

\- Thea, la hermana de Oliver, insistió en que debíamos tener anillos de compromiso, bueno insistió en que yo debía tener uno y yo no iba a tener uno si Oliver no y ahora ella se encarga de eso - Explica a Caitlin que no perdió detalle de su conversación con la chica.

\- No puedo creer que le hayas pedido ayuda a alguien que no sea yo - Dramatiza, aunque no por ello se siente menos dolida. - Pense que eramos amigos Barry - 

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo somos! Y es por eso que tú y Cisco serán mis padrinos - Cisco ha vuelto a dar un grito, Caitlin se lanza a abrazarlo y rápidamente comienza a murmurar planes para la boda. Barry decide que es buen momento para huir y regresar de una vez por todas al trabajo. 

<< Caitlin ha comenzado con los planes de boda… Creo que he creado a un monstruo >>

Mensajea a Oliver. 

<< A si… Supera esto >>

En la foto adjunta se aprecia una caja de condones especiales para sexo gay, un arcoiris indica la variedad de colores en la caja y en las letras inferiores puede leerse claramente con aroma a frutas, a su lado una botella de lubricante comestible sabor coco. 

<< Esta mañana me he encontrado esto al lado de mi puerta con una nota que decía felicidades por comprometerte >>

Barry está sonrojado hasta las orejas, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a ello se toma unos minutos. 

<< ¿No crees que tanta fruta sería un poco empalagoso? >>

Pregunta finalmente.

<< Tambien venian estos >>

Responde Oliver enviando una fotografía de la misma caja de condones, solo que esta dice aromas florales. 

<< Al menos hay variedad >>

Bromea agregando el emoji que guiña un ojo. Barry no puede estar más avergonzado, solo quiere meter la cabeza en algún agujero o desaparecer, esto definitivamente es demasiado.

*

En Starling city las cosas no pintan muy bien, la loca admiradora de turno tiene secuestrado a un mafioso y felicity acaba de pedir la noche libre para cenar con Ray Palmer, el hombre que acaba de arrebatarle la presidencia de Queen consolidated, aunque no por mucho tiempo, se recuerda. El abogado había sido claro, volvería a poseer el 51% de la empresa como le corresponde en el momento en que contrajese nupcias. Y para bien o para mal, ya solo faltaban 44 días. 

\- ¿Esta bien?- Pregunta Felicity a la espera de que le confirmase la noche libre. 

\- Haz lo que quieras - Responde Oliver, y está tentado a decir que él también lo haría, con Barry, y dejar que ella interpretase aquella frase como le viniese en gana, pero no es un adolescente despechado se recuerda, y tiene que apretar su mano para contener el impulso antes de retirarse del lugar.

*

<< Al menos hay variedad >>

Agrega de último junto a un guiño y una sonrisa burlesca. Oliver apostaría sin miedo a perder que el mocoso esta sonrojado hasta las orejas, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Sonrisa que rápidamente es ocultada para prestarle atención a Felicity y los detalles del caso. 

Carrie Cutler, su acosadora por fin tiene un nombre y con ello llega una dirección. 

Las cosas en el invernadero no han ido del todo bien y ahora tiene a Roy golpeando desesperadamente al muñeco de madera que suele usar para entrenar. Las palabras no parecen hacer efecto en el muchacho y deja el lugar visiblemente afectado. Dig le explica un par de cosas sobre el caso a las que no le presta mucha atención.

\- ¿Donde está Felicity?- Pregunta.

\- Trabaja esta noche. Dijo que te lo menciono. - Responde Dig. 

\- Sí, lo hizo - Recuerda Oliver. 

\- Oliver ¿Estas bien? Sé que esto no es fácil, que Felicity pase tanto tiempo con Palmer - 

\- Estoy bien - Contesta el rubio y duda un pequeño instante sobre contarle lo de Barry. Finalmente decide darse media vuelta y salir del lugar, las palabras simplemente no vienen a él y no quiere hacer el ridículo frente a Dig y que este vea a través de su mentira. 

\- ¿A donde vas? - Cuestiona Dig ante la obvia huida. 

\- A ver al psicólogo al que enviaron a Cutler - 

\- ¿Necesitas apoyo? - 

\- No, yo me encargo - Responde el arquero, prefiere estar alejado de Dig hasta que tenga una manera decente de traer el tema y contarle las buenas nuevas.

*

La llamada del detective Lance no ha ayudado mucho, Carrie se está moviendo y Dig insiste en ahondar en su fracasada relación con Felicity. 

\- No es el momento Diggle- Le corta el rollo.

\- Oliver, estas sobre el terreno con la cabeza en otro sitio, creo que este es el momento exacto - 

\- Lo tengo controlado - Responde él.

\- Yo no lo veo igual - Oliver suspira.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Sí, me molesta que esté cenando con Palmer. Sí, me molesta que aparentemente este siguiendo adelante con su vida ¡Pero tomé una decisión! Y ella también, y…- Por poco le grita que está saliendo con Barry, no hubiese sido la mejor forma de enterarse - Solo quiero que sea feliz - Dice finalmente en su lugar. 

\- Si eso fuera cierto, estarías con ella tío - Responde Dig. Oliver da media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso decide que este es el momento. 

\- No puedo Dig, ya no. Estoy enamorado de alguien más - Dice y huye del lugar con la excusa del caso. Dig le sigue gritando su nombre. 

*

Maldición el dedo le está matando y el hielo no lo entumece lo necesario, maldita la loca esa. 

\- Bueno esta hecho - Dig interrumpe sus maldiciones mentales - Lyla dice Cutter está aún más loca que la última mujer que tenían en el escuadrón suicida ¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea entregarla a Waller? - 

\- Iron heights no es lugar adecuado para ella. Al menos, en el escuadrón, ella puede marcar una diferencia. - 

\- Lyla está preparando algo para cenar tarde por si te quieres unir y contarme sobre ese nuevo amor tuyo - Oliver está por rechazarle aunque la mirada que Dig le dedica le impide hacerlo. - Solo será una cena de reflexión - Agrega antes de irse.

*

Había ido hasta la oficina de Felicity, su antigua oficina, dispuesto a hablar con ella sobre lo que le dijiese momentos antes a Cutter, todo eso sobre no poder estar con quien amaba, sobre el trato, sobre Barry, pero no esperaba verla besándose con Palmer y al demonio, si ella había decidido seguir adelante como si nada ¡bien por ella! Podía irse al… A donde se le diese la gana, él tenía a Barry y próximamente a su empresa y era todo lo que importaba. Al diablo sus sentimientos por la rubia. 

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunta Roy tras oír el desastre que ha causado. 

\- En realidad no ¿Y tú? - 

\- No en realidad - Responde sincero Roy. No ha estado bien en mucho tiempo. 

\- Vamos - Le invita y minutos despues estan golpeando la puerta del departamento de John. 

La cena transcurre con tranquilidad, la comida es deliciosa y el ambiente ameno. Una cena en familia, la llama Lyla, y ellos no pueden estar más de acuerdo. Roy se siente seguro ahí, en medio de Oliver y John. Y esta noche sus demonios internos parecen partir, un poco de la paz que creía perdida regresa a él, una atisbo de sonrisa es ocultado por un trago al té que beben desde hace un rato. 

\- Estoy saliendo con Barry - Suelta Oliver de la nada, Roy se golpea el pecho desesperado en un intento de que el té pase y Lyla se apresura a limpiar el café que Dig escupe sobre la mesa

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclaman ambos apenas pueden recuperar el aliento y Lyla les dedica una mirada de odio antes de levantarse a por la ahora despierta Sarah.

Los tres hombres la observan ir hasta ella, cargarla y arrullarla hasta que vuelve a dormir todo en completo silencio. Es cuando la mujer vuelve que las miradas parecen centrarse en Oliver y este desea no haber traído el tema a colación.

\- Estoy saliendo con Barry - Repite Oliver.

\- No se atrevan a volver a gritar - Amenaza Lyla ante el obvio intento de John y Roy por volver a hacerlo. En su lugar Dig se toma un par de minutos para procesar la situación, minutos que no le sirven de nada.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta finalmente. 

\- Estoy saliendo con Barry - Repite Oliver por tercera vez.

\- Creo que lo que John quiere decir es cómo - Interviene Lyla que parece ser la única capaz de procesar la situación aunque no conozca al tal Barry.

\- Él me gusta, yo le gusto - Resume Oliver y Dig frunce el ceño, Roy guarda silencio, aún tratando de procesar el “Estoy saliendo con Barry”

\- ¡No puedes simplemente llegar y decir estoy saliendo con Barry por que él me gusta y yo le gusto Oliver! - Grita Dig seguido de un pequeño quejido de dolor por el golpe que Lyla le ha dado, puede leer un te lo advertí en su mirada que le hace abstenerse de reclamarle. Por suerte su hija sigue dormida. 

\- Entonces tampoco debería decirte que en nuestra última estancia en Central le pedí matrimonio - Confiesa y el grito de ¿Qué? Esta vez ha sido pronunciado por todos, los llantos de Sarah llenan la habitación y mientras todos siguen procesando la noticia Oliver se ve en la obligación de cargar a su ahijada y dar vueltas por la habitación a la espera de que se calme. Tarda evidentemente mucho más que Lyla en lograrlo, pero ha sido lo suficiente para lograr ordenar sus pensamientos. Por otro lado Lyla ha servido una nueva ronda de té, esta será una conversación muy larga, se dice así mismo. 

Pasa cerca de una hora para cuando Oliver ha contado más o menos lo que considera relevante, Lyla hace un comentario sobre lo enamorado que suena y sobre querer conocer a Barry, Dig es una mezcla entre confusión y molestia, Roy tiene cara de querer preguntar algo.

\- Entonces… ¿Estás saliendo con Barry, el forense de central? - Pregunta finalmente, Lyla da una disimulada risita, Oliver alza una ceja y Diggle no puede creer que le haya tomado todo este tiempo procesar eso. 

\- Si, Roy, Estoy saliendo con él - Corrobora el arquero con una paciencia que no sabe de donde está sacando. 

\- Y vas a casarte - Oliver asiente - ¿Que acaso soy el único soltero? - Comenta finalmente.

\- ¡Oliver se casa y eso es lo que te preocupa! ¡ Ya deja de golpearme mujer! - Exclama luego de un nuevo golpe.

\- Mejor controlas tus emociones o esta noche habrá un sillón con tu nombre en él Johnny - Amenaza. 

\- Sí señora, lo siento señora - Responde inmediatamente tomando nota mental de comprar un nuevo sofá, uno que no entierre los resortes en las costillas como el actual. - Así que tú y Barry - Retoma la conversación más calmado - ¿Felicity lo sabe? - 

\- No he tenido oportunidad de mencionarselo, pero lo haré - Prefiere omitir la parte de la rubia besuqueando al estúpido de Palmer. 

\- No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con esto Oliver, estás tomando una decisión apresurada y estás arrastrando al muchacho contigo - 

\- No es apresurado Dig, tuve nueve meses para pensarlo, Felicity no fue la única en visitar a Barry mientras estuvo en coma - Confiesa, John toma aire, está a punto de gritar nuevamente un ¿Qué? Pero una seña de Lyla, donde apunta de él al sofá y viceversa, le obliga a botar el aire y seguir escuchando. - Quiero a Barry en mi vida, y el me quiere en la suya, no necesitamos nada más - Agrega finalmente y Lyla toma su mano, da una suave caricia en el dorso en señal de apoyo. 

\- El querer no es suficiente - Insiste Diggle, la mirada asesina de su ex esposa le hace tragar en seco, obviamente ha metido la pata aunque no está seguro en que. 

\- Te recuerdo que cuando nosotros nos casamos ninguno le había dicho al otro que lo amaba - Comenta ella con una sonrisa casual que le hace saber a John lo jodido que está.

\- Muy bien, es todo por esta noche - Dice Oliver poniéndose de pie y animando a Roy ha hacer lo mismo, una rápida despedida y ambos héroes abandonan a su suerte al pobre Diggle.

\- ¿Thea lo sabe? - Cuestiona Roy.

\- Esta mañana dejó dos cajas de condones y un lubricante de coco en mi puerta como regalo de compromiso - Roy suelta una carcajada junto a un típico de Thea. Esa noche se despiden con un abrazo. 

*

A la mañana siguiente Caitlin y Cisco han partido rumbo a Starling city, Barry promete alcanzarles por la noche. 

\- No toques eso - Oliver estaba en definitiva cabreado ¿En que demonios pensaba Felicity al traer a ese par al refugio? Y lo peor de todo no era tener a Cisco toqueteando todo el lugar. Definitivamente era tener a Cisco y sus miraditas de yo se eso que tu sabes cada cinco segundos. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se le escaparía algo. 

\- ¿Desde cuando vendemos entradas para la arrow-cave? - Pregunta Roy y eso termina de desquiciar a Oliver, lo que faltaba, un estúpido nombre para su refugio. 

En las oficinas de ARGUS, Diggle sigue intentando que Lyla les ceda el caso, las cosas siguen un poco tensa después de su metedura de pata la noche anterior, pero ambos son profesionales. 

\- Aprecio la oferta Johnny, pero de verdad, lo tenemos controlado - Insiste Lyla y en respuesta la alarma de emergencia comienza a sonar. 

\- ¿Es tu alarma de lo tenemos controlado? - Contesta Dig. Y Lyla jura que lo golpearía si no tuviesen que verificar la situación.

*

Todos los oficiales han caído, Lyla y Diggle se refugian detrás de unos paneles.

Boomerangs, extraño, piensa John, pero no lo más raro a lo que se ha enfrentado desde que conoció a Oliver. 

La batalla parece bastante pareja hasta que uno de los boomerangs está por alcanzar a Lyla, suerte que una flecha la desvía, Oliver y Roy llegan en el momento justo y las cosas parecen ponerse a su favor. 

Arrow y Arsenal se meten en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el misterioso sujeto de los boomerangs, por desgracia, el hombre parece hacerles frente sin mayores dificultades. Una patada mal recibida y Roy a quedado fuera, unos momentos despues otro golpe a desestabilizado a Oliver lo suficiente para que su oponente consiga lanzar dos de sus boomerangs, un golpe que pudo ser mortal de no ser por la interferencia de Flash en el momento justo. Un segundo y una bomba de humo después el sujeto ha desaparecido.

Barry le ofrece una pequeña sonrisita orgullosa a Oliver antes de desaparecer, Lyla y Diggle la malinterpretan, observan a Oliver a la espera de su reacción, el arquero prefiere ignorarlos y centrarse en normalizar su respiración.

*

Harkness, el sujeto al fin tiene un nombre, por desgracia venía acompañado de un historial no muy conveniente para ellos, jodidos métodos de ARGUS piensa Oliver antes de proponer su refugio como escondite para Lyla.

En la Arrow-cave Barry sube y baja por las barras de ejercicio con ayuda de su velocidad. 

\- ¿Qué tan seguido Oliver hace eso? - Pregunta Caitlin Observando a Barry.

\- Al menos todos los miercoles - Responde Felicity que también sigue los movimientos del velocista - Hay una gran cantidad de sudor - Menciona y Caitlin no quiere ser mala amiga con Barry y su prometido, pero está segura que eso debe verse condenadamente bien, no que tenga algún interés en el arquero, pero tampoco es ciega. 

\- No veo que sea tan difícil - Presume Barry entregando la barra a Cisco. 

\- No estoy segura si debí llamarte, Oliver no trabaja bien con otros - Menciona Felicity sin malas intenciones. Suerte para Caitlin que la rubia no nota su cara de incomodidad y que Cisco está demasiado concentrado intentando hacer una flexión como para arruinar el momento. Enserio que ese par debe encontrar una forma de decirle.

\- Vamos, Oliver y barry... - El pánico invade a Caitlin y el velocista está apunto de saltar sobre su amigo para callarlo, aunque sus siguientes palabras consiguen calmarlo - Patearon Culos la semana pasada, estaban como…. - El pánico vuelve a invadirles, pero sería mucho más sospechoso callarle ahora - En su propia liga - Termina con un ligero doble sentido que para suerte del velocista solo un conocedor del tema captaría.

\- Si, eso fue algo de una sola vez - Responde la rubia y por Superman Barry esperaba que su amigo cerrara la boca, aunque prevenir es mejor que curar y decide que es momento de cambiar de tema.

\- El tipo estaba lanzando por ahí boomerangs explosivos, necesitaban algunos refuerzos y yo necesito algo de cenar, ese entrenamiento me dio hambre de sushi - Finalizó antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡Y yo necesito un pisapapeles! - Exclamó felicity ante el desorden causado por la estela de viento que siempre acompañaba las carreras de su amigo.

*

Oliver y el resto del equipo entran aun discutiendo la situación. 

\- No puedes trabajar para ARGUS sin hacer algunos enemigos, lamento involucrarlos en esto - Se disculpa Lyla mientras Dig vacía una bolsa - ¿Eso es propiedad de ARGUS? -

\- Es evidencia - Responde en el mismo tono molesto de su ex esposa. El tenso momento es interrumpido por una rafaga de viento.

\- Hey - regaña Caitlin - ¿Identidad secreta? - 

\- Están casados - Responde Barry como si eso explicara todo.

\- No estamos casados - Se apresura a aclarar la pareja.

\- O juntos, lo que sea, le habló sobre mi - Observa a Oliver negar y luego a Diggle, demonios se dice a sí mismo - ¿No lo hiciste? - Pregunta solo para asegurarse.

\- Me gano la vida guardando secretos, tío - Responde John.

\- Ha… - Da como respuesta Barry junto a una mueca y un movimiento de los palillos - mi error - 

\- Eres… Eres… - Intenta asimilar Lyla.

\- Flash - Responde él aunque Lyla realmente quería decir el prometido de Oliver, y ya veia por que a su amigo le gustaba. El chico tenía bonita cara, unos hermosos ojos y por sobre todo poderes. No que eso último fuese lo más destacable en él, pero sin duda una razón de peso a la hora de escoger una pareja cuando tu trabajo es luchar contra el crimen. - ¿Sushi? - Ofrece y ella niega con la cabeza, aún demasiado sorprendida por casi meter la pata. 

\- Necesitamos la ubicación del hombre que está detrás de Lyla - Comienza Oliver - Su nombre es Digger Harkness - 

\- Bien, el primer paso es armar la evidencia - Aporta Barry.

\- Barry ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento por favor? - Pide y puede escuchar un pequeño u… susurrado de parte de Cisco cuando pasa a su lado.

\- Agradezco tu ayuda en ARGUS, pero tenemos esto controlado - Oliver es brutalmente honesto con su intención de mantenerlo fuera del caso. A unos pasos de ellos Caitlin intenta impedir que Cisco tome fotografías.

\- Sera buen material para la boda - Susurra Cisco - Una boda no es una boda sin un fotomontaje en ella - 

\- No con sus trajes - Reclama Caitlin también en un susurro aunque le parece una buena idea. 

\- ¿No quieres formar equipos de nuevo? - Pregunta Barry con sus ojos de cachorrito, mal día para notar que era débil ante esa mirada se recrimina Oliver. 

\- Aquí las cosas funcionan de manera diferente - Se obliga a explicar - Starling city es más perverso. - 

\- Creo recordar que el año pasado te ayude bastante bien y eso fue sin poderes - Defiende él - Estuve practicando todo lo que me enseñaste, estoy cubriendo nuevos entornos, no corro a ciegas - Finaliza volviendo a mirarle con la misma expresión, esta vez de manera intencional. Tal vez fuese poco honesto e inclusive desleal con Oliver, pero iba a usar la información que Thea le diese sobre el mayor de la manera que más le conviniese.

\- Hacemos esto a mi manera - Sentenció para no perder su porte de chico rudo. 

\- ¡Si! Esto será impresionante - Contesta, comprobando satisfactoriamente que como Thea dijo, oliver cedería a lo que fuese si le daba esa mirada. - Bien, cuál es nuestro primer movimiento. - 

\- Tenemos que rearmar la evidencia, llevará algún tiempo pero… - Rayos rojos cruzaron su mirada y en un segundo Barry tenía la evidencia lista para ser examinada. - Valdrá la pena - 

Cisco y Caitlin examinan rapidamente los Boomerangs. 

\- Estos no fueron hechos por Ka - Boom - Boomerang - Menciona Cisco aún concentrado en el arma.

\- ¿Ka -Boom- Boomerang ? - Cuestiona Roy que no está acostumbrado a nombrar a sus enemigos.

\- Si, ya sabes tiene boomerangs explosivos - Explica Cisco como si fuese logico.

\- No fue uno de tus mejores - Comenta Barry divertido.

\- ¿En serio? Tiene mucho sentido… - 

\- Cisco - Regaña Oliver, y el latino piensa que no es justo que lo regañe solo a él, todo por que estan saliendo, piensa en una mezcla de enojo y diversión. Sigue siendo raro pensar en ellos juntos, de hecho lo raro es pensar en Oliver teniendo sentimientos románticos por alguien cuando siempre luce tan rudo y misterioso. - Si Harkness no lo hizo tenemos que encontrar a quien lo hizo - 

\- Y a quien se los compró - Acota John.

\- Marcos ¿ven este diseño de nodos colapsables? Está muy claro, esa es su firma - Aclara Cisco. Y con eso se ponen en su búsqueda.

* 

\- Laurel, Detective… Capitán… Cap… Capitán, lo siento - Se disculpa Oliver aún no acostumbrado al nuevo cargo de Lance.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ha pasado un tiempo - Responde él.

\- ¿Todo está bien? - Interrumpe Laurel. 

\- Bien, él es… - 

\- Bart Allen ¿Verdad? - Interrumpe Lance - ¿Te atropelló un autobús o algo así? - 

\- Barry - Corrige él - Fue un rayo. - Lance hace una mueca.

\- Trabajamos juntos en un caso el año pasado - Explica Lance a su hija. 

\- Barry es… ha… um… -

\- Un amigo - Le ayuda Barry.

\- Si, un amigo. Está en la ciudad con la policía de Central city y esperaba que pudiera ayudarlo con… Él explicara- 

\- Claro - Responde Lance al tiempo que Laurel exige hablar con él.

\- Arrow estuvo en central city - Comienza Laurel cuando se han apartado.

\- Esto es un seguimiento - Excusa él. - Algo así - 

\- ¿Y el chico es? Porque evidentemente no es tu “amigo” - Oliver trata de explicarse cómo puede mentir tan bien en algunas ocasiones y luego meter la pata como acaba de hacerlo.

\- No es el momento, Laurel - 

\- Por qué no, me parece tan buen momento como cualquier otro - Insiste ella.

\- ¡Es mi novio contenta! - Exclama Oliver en voz baja y la ceja alzada de Laurel le indica un sí claro - Cree lo que quieras - Dice finalmente antes de acercarse a Barry, cogerlo de la mano, agradecer a Lance y salir del lugar.

\- Te diste cuenta que Oliver se fue de la mano con el chico - Menciona Lance cuando Laurel a regresado a su lado.

\- Sí, su nuevo novio según él - 

\- ha… Muy bien - Agrega dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo. 

\- ¿Enserio no te incomoda que de la nada comience a salir con un chico? ¿Ni siquiera te sorprende? - Le sigue Laurel aun molesta por la obvia mentira que Oliver le ha dado.

\- Sabes, cuando perdimos a tu hermana, creía firmemente que era heterosexual y que había muerto en ese bote. Y no solo ella estaba viva, gracias a dios, sino que la encuentro besandose con una loca homicida vestida como participante de feria del renacimiento ¿Y sabes qué? Está bien para mi, porque ella es feliz. Y si Oliver quiere a ese muchacho, bien por él, espero que sean felices juntos cariño, y tú, cómo su amiga, deberías alegrarte por él - 

*

\- No puedo creer que seas miembro de la mafia rusa - Comenta Barry realmente emocionado. 

\- Ex miembro, probablemente. Tuvimos una pelea el año pasado. Aquí es donde dirigen sus actividades cibernéticas ilícitas - Explica Oliver.

\- Lindo traje, por cierto - Le dice Barry a Roy, este último siente el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Oliver es peligroso cuando está tranquilo, y por dios que no quiere averiguar cómo es cuando esta celoso, al menos no si esa demostración lo involucra a él como sujeto de prueba.

\- Este lugar parece una fortaleza - Intenta desviar el tema Roy y para su fortuna la aparición de Diggle en el momento indicado le ayuda a lograrlo.

Todos se separan en distintas direcciones.

Para cuando Arrow llega al centro de todo Flash ya ha noqueado y atado a todos los miembros de la bratva.

\- Tenía ocho segundos que matar - Presume el velocista. El arquero observa la escena - ¿Estuvo mal? - Oliver no responde, en su lugar comienza a avanzar - ¿Qué? - Pregunta sin entender qué sucede.

Oliver patea una puerta, del otro lado un hombre sentado frente a un computador comienza a correr al observarle.

\- Mi amigo quiere tener una charla contigo - Le dice Barry mientras bloquea el camino del hombre.

Las cosas han salido jodidamente mal, es lo que piensa Barry, aún demasiado sorprendido con las acciones de Oliver. 

\- Felicity puede desencriptarlo, usar esto para rastrear a Harkness - Comenta Oliver como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido, haciendo obvio lo poco que le importa.

\- Lo torturaste - Habla Barry, su tono de voz demuestra lo afectado que se encuentra.

\- Lo interrogue - Corrige Arrow. Barry da un suspiro afligido.

\- Cuando mi amigo dijo que tus tácticas te convierten en un criminal yo te defendí porque creí que se suponía que eras un héroe, crei que debíamos ser mejores que ellos - Sermonea.

\- Barry - Comienza Oliver tratando de contener su enojo - VIves en ciudad Central, donde está soleado todo el tiempo y tus enemigos tienen apodos bonitos. ¡No estás en Central! - Okey, tal vez no lo logró del todo.

\- Si - Responde el menor.

\- Vivo en una ciudad donde mi mejor amigo fue asesinado - Continúa Oliver ahora sin intención de contenerse - Donde llenaron de flechas a la mujer que amo y la tiraron de una azotea. Donde mi madre fue asesinada enfrente de mí ¡Así que antes…! - 

\- Mi madre fue asesinada enfrente de mi tambien - Interrumpe Barry - Pero no uso mis tragedias personales como excusa para torturar a quien me haga enfadar - 

\- Bueno, lo siento, Barry - Responde condescendiente -no soy tan saludable emocionalmente como tú - Agrega antes de comenzar a retirarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? - Le detiene el menor sin intenciones de dejar pasar esa discusión.

\- ¡Cuando acordamos que te quedarías, acordamos que sería bajo mis términos. Si es muy complicado para ti, conoces el camino de regreso a ciudad Central !- Le grita enfado antes de retirarse. Barry queda ahí, visiblemente afectado, esta vez por un motivo totalmente diferente.

Devuelta en el refugio Felicity desencripta el móvil, Oliver mantiene una distancia prudente y Barry se mantiene sentado en la escalera, totalmente abatido y pensando en tomarle la palabra al arquero.

\- ¿Todo bien entre tú y Speedy? - Pregunta Lyla.

\- ¿Quien? ¿Roy? Sí, estamos bien - 

\- Me refería a él - Aclara ella apuntando al velocista quien no se diferencia mucho de un cachorro regañado en estos momentos.

\- Oh… - Comenta Oliver sintiéndose solo un poco culpable - Tuvimos una diferencia de opinión acerca de cómo funciona el mundo - 

\- Sí, sé cómo es eso - Le apoya

\- Bueno, a veces no lo entienden - 

\- Hay gente que vive solo en los extremos… - 

\- Y sería ingenuo pensar que algo menos que una medida extrema los detendría - Completa Oliver aquella frase que Waller le dijese una vez.

\- A veces el heroísmo no es suficiente,a veces el mundo requiere que seamos audaces. - 

\- Sin importar el costo personal - Oliver piensa sobre lo mucho que le agrada hablar con Lyla, ella parece entenderle sin mayor problema.

\- Lo tengo - Interrumpe Felicity, Lyla se contiene de rodar los ojos, no ha podido llegar a tocar el punto que desea y Oliver realmente parece necesitar ayuda con sus problemas con el chico.

La rubia explica la posición y algunos otros datos, Oliver da algunas instrucciones.

\- Te juego una carrera hasta allí - Le reta Barry aun molesto. Oliver asiente, necesita encontrar una manera de solucionar sus peleas con el menor, y no cree que un ramo de rosas y un cachorro vaya a funcionar como lo hacía con Laurel.

*

\- Llegas tarde - Reclama Barry cuando ha terminado de noquear y atar a todo el mundo frente a la mirada del arquero quien lanza una flecha a su derecha - Sabía que estaba allí - Excusa Barry notoriamente sorprendido, Oliver prefiere ahorrar comentarios, una discusión por noche parece ser suficiente. - ¿No está muerto verdad? - Pregunta sin atreverse a mirar el cuerpo tras de sí.

\- Flecha tranquilizante - Explica - Lo mismo que usé contigo en ciudad Central - 

\- Cisco tiene la camioneta en marcha - Interrumpe Dig. Y pronto se dan cuenta que han caído en la trampa de Harkness

*  
Corren deprisa vuelta al refugio, es demasiado tarde, Lyla está sobre una camilla, ensangrentada, inconsciente y respirando con dificultad.

\- La estabilicé, pero no puedo operarla aquí - Explica Caitlin.

\- Barry… - Pide John y Oliver se apresura a dar la dirección del hospital. El velocista sale a toda velocidad cuidando de no dañarla más en el proceso.

*

La música del verdant resuena y las luces parpadean a juego. Felicity, Cisco y Roy conversan en una de las mesas.

\- No está bien, estar aqui, no esta bien - Habla la rubia afectada por el ataque a su amiga.

\- Oliver necesitaba estar solo, dejo eso bastante claro - Recuerda Roy.

\- tres dobles solos - Interrumpe Thea repartiendo los tragos. Felicity deja salir un suspiro, Cisco le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento - ¿Están bien? - Pregunta ante las caras largas.

\- Tenemos una noche dura - Explica Roy.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo? - Ofrece Thea, Roy niega, pero agradece las intenciones y la noche libre. Thea se despide con un gesto de mano, Cisco le sigue con la mirada.

\- ¿Quien es ese encanto? - pregunta emocionado-

\- Mi ex novia - 

\- La hermana de Oliver - 

Responden ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Osea que me olvide, es lo que sugieren - Caitlin llega para cortar el incómodo momento.

\- Está en el quirófano, el sr. Diggle está con ella - Explica Snow. 

\- ¿Se pondra bien? - Consulta Felicity.

\- Eso espero, ella es fuerte - Caitlin y Cisco están visiblemente afectados, las cosas son mucho más amigables en Central.

*

Oliver se encuentra solo en el refugio, está jodidamente preocupado, se siente impotente y culpable. 

\- Todo es por mi culpa - Dice cuando escucha al velocista llegar.

\- No lo es - Contradice.

\- Torture a Marcos para que me diera el telefono… Nada de esto hubiese pasado de no ser por mi. - Prosigue ignorandole.

\- Presiento que no dices eso muy a menudo - No puede evitar seguir aunque sea un poco molesto con él.

\- Para hacer lo que hago, Barry, se requiere convicción - El castaño asiente de acuerdo - Pero… La mayoría de las veces es la voluntad de hacer lo feo… Cada vez que hago eso yo… Estoy renunciando a pequeñas… Partes de mi mismo. Así que… Me preguntaste que es lo que me pasa, pues eso es lo que me pasa, porque la parte a la que estoy renunciando es Oliver Queen… Y últimamente siento como si… No quedará nada excepto Arrow - Barry frunce el ceño en desacuerdo.

\- Estas muy equivocado… Mira, te has convencido de que todo por lo que has pasado te ha arrebatado tu humanidad. Pero creo que lo superaste gracias a tu humanidad - Dice acercándose a él - No habrías sobrevivido, y mucho menos sido un héroe, alguien que quiere hacer el bien, si no tuvieras luz en tu interior - Termina Rodeandole en un abrazo. 

Oliver suspira y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, quiere sentirse a salvo por un minuto y estando así con Barry parece conseguirlo, sobre todo cuando el menor le acaricia el cabello y se siente tan bien. Un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas cuando se da cuenta que es lo que sucede y se separa ligeramente aunque sin romper el abrazo. 

\- Thea me lo dijo - Delata Barry de inmediato, avergonzado de ver a Oliver avergonzado también.

\- Por supuesto que te lo dijo - Murmura por lo bajo, sonrojandose un poco más, traición, grita una voz en su cabeza ante lo que su hermana ha hecho. No puede creer que le haya confesado a Barry lo mucho que le gusta que le acaricien el cabello.

\- ¡oh por dios, eres totalmente adorable! - Alza un poco su voz y Oliver siente la vergüenza crecer.

\- Callate - Se defiende, cerrando el abrazo nuevamente, y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Barry, se niega a dejarse ver mientras sus mejillas sigan ardiendo. Barry vuelve a acariciarle el cabello, esta vez sin el guante del traje ¿En qué momento se lo quito? Se pregunta Queen, pero rápidamente la pregunta queda en el olvido ante el masaje que el castaño propina en su cuero cabelludo. Eso se siente realmente bien, Thea tenía razón, las manos de Barry son muy suaves.

Escuchan unos pasos y se separan rápidamente aunque no lo suficiente.

\- Siento si interrumpo algo - Dice felicity confundida e incomoda al encontrarlos en tan extraña posición, las manos de Oliver en la cintura del castaño y las de este sujetándose de los hombros ajenos. Ambos niegan de inmediato.

*

Encuentran a Harkness en la estación del tren, Flash evacua rápidamente a todos los civiles bajo su atenta mirada, cuando termina se reúne junto a Arrow quien apunta con su arco dispuesto a disparar.

\- Al suelo - Exige. Harkness rie burlesco.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? - 

\- Heriste a una amiga mía ¿Crees que hay lugar en la faz de la tierra en el que no pueda encontrarte? - 

\- Probablemente no. Por eso tengo un plan b - 

Como el clásico villano de película infantil Harkness procede a explicar su plan maestro. A Flash y Arrow les toma solo una mirada decidir qué hacer.

Barry localiza las bombas, se topa con un par de problemas, pero finalmente da con una solución, rápidamente distribuye a los miembros de su equipo y todos juntos, y al mismo tiempo por suerte, desactivan las bombas de la ciudad y rápidamente regresa junto a Oliver quien ha logrado detener a Harkness.

\- Significa que aun me queda algo de humanidad - Responde Oliver finalizando una plática que Barry no ha podido escuchar.

Harkness saca cuidadosamente un arma, Arrow dispara antes de que siquiera apunte y le atraviesa la mano. Barry no puede evitar pensar que se lo merece.

\- No pudiste resistir la ¿Verdad? - Oliver sonrie.

*

\- ¿Resolvieron sus asuntos? - Pregunta Cisco cuando les ve regresar, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Digger Harkness es ahora compañero de prisión de un tal Slade Wilson. - Explica Oliver y Felicity no puede dejar de mirarles con sospecha.

\- Nosotros tenemos una tubería, él tiene una fantástica isla tropical - Menciona Barry.

\- Con minas terrestres - Agrega la rubia cansada de que Oliver este compartiendo tantas cosas con Barry. - Es una larga historia - Dice cuando todos se le quedan mirando.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunta el velocista al observar una nueva vitrina en la estancia.

\- Oliver lo sugirió - Responde Felicity mientras Barry admira el maniquí en el interior.

\- Un momento ¿Es para mi? - 

\- Para la próxima vez que estés por aquí - Responde Oliver y antes de que Barry pueda agradecer Cisco ha hecho un comentario.

\- Eso es genial, porque , tío, antes de esto, estabas durmiendo en el sofá - Comenta divertido.

\- ¿Estuviste hablando con Lyla? - Pregunta Roy ante tal idea, les toma un segundo caer en cuenta de lo que han hecho.

\- ¡Tenemos un regalo para ti! - Exclama Cisco mirando a Oliver y tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema - ¡Un regalo de navidad anticipada! - Vuelve a gritar sacando una caja y enseñado un nuevo traje - Fibra de polímero de Kevlar es 25% más liviano y puede cargar 15% más de equipo - 

\- Es sutil - Elogia Oliver conmovido.

\- Quería reemplazar la capucha, Pero Felicity dijo que tenía valor sentimental - Oliver sonríe, la rubia está segura de haber anotado algunos puntos.

\- Gracias - Dice el arquero.

-¿Tienen que irse? - Pregunta Roy aun preocupado por desviar el tema, Caitlin confiesa que realmente no están de vacaciones y que deben irse ya. - ¿Igual tomas el tren? - le pregunta a Barry.

\- Sí, claro. Me gustaría tomar una siesta, pero Oliver y yo tenemos asuntos sin terminar de los que tenemos que encargarnos primero - 

\- No van a golpearse uno a otro ¿Verdad? - Pregunta Caitlin, tras ella Cisco y Roy suben y bajan las cejas en una broma que Felicity no entiende. 

*

\- Podrías haber invitado a todos, les gustaría ver esto - Menciona Barry mientras se adentran en la fábrica abandonada.

\- Bueno, no, les encantaría verlo, pero esto es sólo para nosotros dos - Responde.

\- Querrás decir para ti, esto fue idea tuya - 

\- No esperaras que me crea que no quieres saber, de una vez por todas, quién ganaría, si tú o yo. - 

\- Quieres decir si no me disparas por la espalda - 

\- Tienes que superar eso, Barry - No puede evitar recordar a sus padres y aquellas discusiones donde Moira recordaba cosas de quince años atrás, sinceramente espera que no suceda con ellos dos.

\- De acuerdo - Le corta Barry - Yo tengo superpoderes, tú tienes un número limitado de flechas - 

\- Tengo conocimiento de estrategias y tácticas - Defiende - 

\- Cuando peleo contra ti, literalmente es como si no te movieras - Se burla Barry. Oliver bufa divertido.

\- Es una declaración fuerte ¿Estás listo para defenderla? - 

\- Si, a propósito, estabas equivocado, cuando me dijiste que yo podía inspirar a las personas me dijiste que tú no podías. Pero te equivocaste, puedes hacerlo, no como Arrow, ese tipo es un idiota - Oliver ríe - Pero sí como Oliver Queen. - 

\- Gracias, y ya que estamos compartiendo, pagaras por usar la información de Thea en mi contra, pateare tu trasero - Dice aun divertido mientras se aleja.

\- Si crees que puedes hacerlo, será mejor que lo hagas rápido - Dice fanfarrón.

\- Lo capte, Barry, eres rapido -

Ambos toman posición, Barry comienza a correr en dirección del arquero, pero antes de lograr un ataque una llamada les interrumpe, en un torpe intento de frenado Barry a terminado tacleando al rubio y tras un par de vueltas por el pavimento el velocista termina sobre el arquero. Oliver contesta el teléfono sin molestarse en quitarse al menor de encima. 

\- Thea dice que ya tiene los anillos y quiere, exige, que vayamos por ellos - Informa Oliver. 

Minutos más tardes ambos se encuentran en el loft, específicamente en la habitación de Oliver, esperando por la castaña.

\- Ollie, tengo un pequeño problema - Dice Barry - Deje mi ropa en el refugio - Explica mientras observa al otro cambiarse. 

\- Pues ve por ella - Contesta Oliver, ambos escuchan la cerradura de la puerta principal girar y saben que están jodidos, Thea espera encontrarlos a ambos en el interior. - Ponte esto - Dice Oliver, ofreciendo un pantalón deportivo con cintura ajustable y una de sus playeras. Barry se cambia usando sus poderes, ligeramente avergonzado de mostrar su delgado cuerpo frente al esculpido del contrario. 

\- Comienzo a pensar seriamente que no debería usar mangas cortas a tu alrededor - Comenta apreciando la diferencia de sus brazos, Oliver ríe divertido. Realmente sonríe mucho estando con Barry.

\- ¡Ya llegue! - Escuchan gritar a Thea y ambos bajan a recibirla. La castaña les dedica una mirada picara y un guiño descarado antes de hablar - ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? ¿Una bebida deportiva quizás? - Ofrece entre risas, Barry y Oliver se dedican una mirada antes de caer en lo obvio. Ambos a solas en la casa con Barry vestido completamente con ropa de Oliver. El velocista se sonroja hasta las orejas, Oliver pasa una mano por su cintura conteniendo una carcajada.

\- y bien ¿Qué tal esos anillos? - Decide cambiar de tema, aunque el pensamiento de que Barry se lo merece por traidor no abandona su mente.

Thea enseña lo que parece ser un par de anillos en oro blanco, con dos franjas a los bordes ligeramente más claras que la franja central tallada. En medio, una pequeña piedra, ninguno está seguro de que clase, resalta en color verde para Barry y rojo para oliver.

\- Un diamante roja para Ollie y uno verde para Barry - Explica Thea sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

\- ¿U… Un diamante? - Pregunta Barry espantado, no hay manera de que pueda usar algo tan costoso, se dice a sí mismo. Oliver frunce el ceño. 

\- Thea, ya hablamos sobre gastar ese dinero - Regaña haciendo alusión al dinero de Malcolm.

\- Ah, Ah - Niega ella - Este es 100% dinero del club y lo que haya gastado no es de tu incumbencia, y ahora ¿Que estas esperando para ponerselo a tu novio? El anillo claro está, lo otro es obvio que ya lo hiciste - Agrega con malicia antes de soltar una risotada y entregarle la caja con los anillos a Oliver y salir rumbo a la cocina para darles algo de privacidad.

\- Eso fue innecesario - Comenta el rubio ligeramente avergonzado.

\- Ollie, no puedo aceptar eso es demasiado costoso y yo… Simplemente no me siento cómodo - 

\- ¿Quieres ir allá y decirle que no lo quieres? - Pregunta Oliver y el velocista entrega su mano izquierda a modo de rendición. 

Esa noche Barry finge quedarse a dormir, apenas puede abandona el hogar de los Queen para regresar al propio. En la leve oscuridad de su habitación, recostado en su cama, Barry observa el diamante en su dedo reflejar ligeramente la luz de luna. 

\- Desde mañana todo será diferente - Menciona antes de acomodarse una última vez y cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que tarde un monton y es que no hayaba una manera de terminar este cap auque tengo el siguiente bastante encaminado, al menos tengo el consuelo de que fueron casi doce mil palabras en este cap.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primier Olivarry, vi tan pocos fics de ellos que tuve que aportar con algo, pronto estare subiendo algunos one shots de ellos.


End file.
